Promises, Prom misses
by BonesPixi
Summary: After there latest case Angela realises that she is one of the few people working at the lab to experience a social life while they were in school, solution throw a prom. B&B and A&H pairing R&R please. Now Complete. Hope you enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey its me again, okay so heres my new story, i told you that i had an idea. This is going to be a multi chapter story so look out for it.

Also i do not own Bones (so wishes i did though, cause then my dreams would come true), and also the title i got from an episode of SWAC, but i just thought it sounded right for the story.

"I just don't see why people would kill for it, it's not like it's that important", Brennan was still confused after finding out the latest motive of the last case they team had solved.

"Hey, there were plenty of girls at my school who would of, not me of course, but I sure did want it", Angela replied still coming out of her daze.

"Yes, but in most schools, it is simply plastic, that is what I don't understand, now if it were real, with real gem stones I might comprehend it, but I don't see what it really gets you".

"Bragging rights for the next year, all eyes on you, come on sweetie; you can't possibly say that you never wanted to be prom queen" Angela stopped by hearing Booth walk up the stairs to the platform.

"No, Angela I did not, I didn't even go to my prom".

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO TO YOU'RE PROM!!!" Angela and Booth both said in unison.

"No, I didn't see the point in going, I never understood social gatherings" same old clinical Brennan, but Booth and Angela just looked at her confused. "What? I was focussing on my studies, and I am also quite certain that a lot of the scientist who work here didn't either, they too were also focusing on the studies".

Angela agreed this was probably true, but still could not feel anything but sadness for these people, nearly everyone she worked with was so busy focussing on their future, they didn't even focus on having a social life. That's when the idea hit her.

"Cam, can I have a second?" Angela asked, walking into the autopsy room the Cam was working in, she was so on a mission she wasn't even thinking of what she could be walking into.

Cam looked up, and removed her arms from the body she was autopsying, and it wasn't pretty. "Sure Angela, what's up?"

"Ah, gross", Angela covered her eyes but kept talking "Are can I speak to you, when you're not so busy?" she pointed to the table waving her hand in a horizontal circle

"Ok, I'm going to be done here in about five minutes so I'll meet you in your office".

"Great, thanks Cam" she turned around, uncovered her eyes and walked in the direction of her office, and Cam went straight back to work.

It didn't take long for Cam to come into Angela's office, she was quick with finishing up, she was quite curious on what Angela wanted to ask her.

"I'm here, what do you need?"

"Well, while talking to Brennan, she made me realise something".

"What?"

"Well, she told me she never went to her prom".

"Ok, so..." Cam was still trying to work out what Angela wanted, but at the same time felt sorry for her colleague, for not sharing the same experiences that so many young adults do.

"And while asking her why she didn't, one of her answers was that she was focussing on her studies, and she was also very sure that most of all the other people here more than likely, didn't go either. So I was think that we have one for them, so they don't miss out on the important life memory that we all got.

"That's a great idea, Angela, but I'm not in charge here, Goodman is, so you would have to ask him".

"Oh, yeah right, I'll just go do that then".

AN: So i hope you like it, please review it cause any pointers are always helpful. remember im 15 and if you want to know more about me read my profile cause that gives you the information on why i need the help i can.

I hop you enjoyed reading it as much as i liked writing it.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey everyone its me again. I wanted to update today so heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

"Goodman please, this is for everyone, you should really let us do this" Angela was pleading with the director of the institute.

"Miss Montenegro, give me one good reason why I should agree to the Jeffersonian throwing a prom?"

"Well for one, did you ever go to your prom, because there is a great probability that you did not, just like many of the people you employ? Two, it would be a fabulous advent, and three why shouldn't everybody experience a celebration as big as this at least once in their life".

The look on Angela's face told Goodman that she really wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer, even though he was in charge , he still like the idea, he in fact did not go to his prom either and really did want to when he was younger.

"I suppose they are resemble causes to throw an event like this"

"Thank you sir, thank you so much, you're not going to regret this".

"Yes I better not, but there is one condition".

"Anything", Angela was so excited, so would agree to almost anything.

"You, you are the soul organiser of the event, and everything has to be approved by me, is that understandable?"

"Yes that would be great, I totally agree, anything else?"

"No, just keep me posted".

"Ok, I will" and Angela skipped out Goodman's office very happily and couldn't wait to share the news with everyone in the team.

Swiping her card to enter the forensic platform she couldn't help but be overly excited, "We're having a prom!"

Everyone was dumbfounded, only Cam knew about Angela's plan but didn't really think Goodman would go for it. So when everyone else heard about it they were all really confused, they had no idea that Angela was even planning something like that.

"He agreed?" Cam still wasn't sure what to make of all this.

"You knew?" Hodgins asked surprised that Cam had been informed and not himself.

"Yeah I asked her if it was okay, but she said I had to talk to Goodman", Angela started to explain.

"What she said", Cam conformed.

"Where's Brennan? I wanted to tell her", Angela wanted her best friend to know and to be hopefully as, if not more, thrilled then she herself was.

"She in her office with Booth" Hodgins informed her.

And as quickly as she went up the stairs to the platform she went down them to find her friend.

"Sweetie, guess what?

"How can I guess, I have no idea what could possibly be on your mind". Booth and Angela just chuckled, Brennan could be so 'out of touch' at some points.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, I just came in to tell you we're having a prom!"

"A what?

"You know, kids get dressed up, dance and at the end someone becomes prom queen"

"I know what I prom is, I just want to know why were having one".

"We're having one because when we were talking about it, you said that a lot of people here didn't get to experience their own, so I thought we should have one".

"I don't understand", Brennan was still confused.

"She's saying that the Jeffersonian is going to have a big party for people who were so out of touch in high school, that they didn't attend the major events back then, so they can experience them now", Booth tried to explain, and the look on her face looked like she understood what he was saying a bit.

"Ok....I can see that, when will it be?"

"I don't know yet, I have to organise it. Wait does this mean I don't have to persuade you to go?"

"I guess, I have learnt not to try and even argue with you, it doesn't work, and it does sound fun".

"Yay" Angela jumped up and down and hugged her best friend, and then turned to Booth "You better be there to, mister".

"Are you even going to take 'No' for answer?"

"Nope"

"Ok, I'll be there, whenever it is".

"Great, well I'm going to go organise it, do you guys want to help?"

"Oh, I would but I have a tonne of paperwork that needs to be done" He lied through his teeth, he didn't really want to help, he knew how Angela would get.

"Um, so do I" Brennan also didn't want to help, but this didn't damper Angela's mood.

"Ok, if you say so, I'll just make Hodgins" and she skipped out of Brennan's office, grabbed Hodgins and lead him into her own, to go organise the best Prom ever.

AN: i hoped you liked it, please review i really need your help, thanks all.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone, So i have officially finished my schooling part of year 9, i only have 1 and a half days left, one were we have to pick up our reports and the other where we get some more information about our personal project, which you would know, if you read my previous story, i am writing Fanfiction for it, so i going to write a lot. I wasnt going to write another chapter until tomorrow, but in maths we had free time after about 15 minutes and we were in the computer room, and also in humanities we had free time so i wrote more of it.

Now that it is the summer holidays, which are SIX WEEKS LONG, i should be able to write a lot more, so thats good.

OKay so on with the story-

The organizing was going over great, although Hodgins didn't really want to help, the past week had been fun, spending nearly all his time with Angela, which he hoped would turn out in his favor. The week had gone fast, and a lot was organized, they had only just the other day just booked the venue and the band that was going to play the night.

The night had been discussed with Goodman and so far everything was great. It was going to be in two weeks time, and although Angela was scared that it wouldn't be ready in time, she knew that's it would be great, and the surprises she had in store are going to amaze everyone who attended.

The flyers were hanging up, thanks to her genius computer skills, and the buzz around the Jeffersonian was at an all time high. No one could wait especially once they read the flyer-

Promises Prom misses

For the ones who miss it

Saturday, August the 22nd

7pm- to whenever

Be There

Best experience you shouldn't have missed

"Cool flyers Angela" Booth said walking into Angela's office, which had now turned it to prom headquarters.

"Yes I agree Ange, these are great".

"Thanks guys that means a lot" Angela was blushing, she knew they were good, but the complements were so making her blush.

"Hey, we were just getting lunch and we wanted to know if you wanted anything from the diner, seeing as you have been working yourself crazy for the past week" , Booth offered.

"aww, that's sweet guys, thanks. Just some chips will be great".

"Hey, what about me? I've been working hard to", Hodgins asked after he got off the phone as the partners walked in.

"Nah, sorry Hodgins you have to buy your own" Booth joked, but the look on Jack's face was in total shock, "I'm kidding, what do you want?"

"Oh um, nothing, I'm not hungry".

"Then why did you ask?"

"I just like to be included sometimes", Jack pouted, and Angela thought it was nearly as cute as a puppy, but the rest of the crew, who was helping to plan, burst out laughing.

"Ok, we'll be back in an hour, if that's okay?" Booth asked Angela seeing as they were bringing something back for her and they didn't want to be too long.

"Yeah sure, see you then".

Booth led Brennan out of Angela's office and to the parking lot and they got into the SUV and drove away in the direction of the diner.

"The prom, I really think it's going to be good" Booth couldn't stand the silence and had to bring something up.

"Yes, Angela looks like she has put in a lot of effort".

"Yeah, so who are you going with?" Booth asked casually, but deep down really hoped she wouldn't answer because then he knew had a chance.

"We have to go with someone?"

"Yeah Bones, it's a prom, it's kind of the point".

"Oh, well nobody, can't I just go by myself?"

"No Bones you can't. Hey here's an idea, how 'bout we go together?" He pretended that it had just popped into his head, but deep down he had been thinking about it since Angela announced this whole thing.

"No", that was not what he'd expected to hear.

"What? Why?" he was shocked, he couldn't think of any reason she would say 'No' so fast, or really didn't want to.

"Sherai".

"What?" He was still confused.

Sherai, the girl you went to your junior prom with, you bribed the suck…up to use the loud speaker to just ask her. Sherai". Booth just looked at her in surprise.

"How do you even know about Sherai?"

"You told me"

"Oh right, how do you even remember…Don't answer that, you're Bones".

They sat there in silence for a bit longer until Booth remembered that she didn't completely answer his question.

"You didn't actually tell me why you would go with me, so why not?"

"You used the loud speaker, which counts as a big gesture, I want something like that 'A Big Gesture', or is she more important to you?" She knew exactly how to get him wrapped around her finger.

"So you want me to ask you but it has to be big". It wasn't a question just a conformational statement.

"Yes".

"Okay, do I at least get time to think how I'm going to ask?"

"Yes, but you better make it quick, the prom is in two weeks". With this she smiled and couldn't help think that 'This is going to be good'.

This was going to kill Booth, not only did he have a short time limit, but he had to think of how to ask her, the most beautiful woman in his mind, that he really thought he wasn't good enough for her. He needed help.

Okay i hope you liked it, remember im always looking for feedback, it brightens up my day, and sometimes i only wake up for them.  
This Chapter i am going to dedicate to one of my best friends Dum Dum (ps thats her nickname and does not reflest her personality), im going to miss her so much, she was an exchange student from Korea and she is going back next week, and there is a good chance i dont get to see her again. I luv her so much, shes adorable and she is one of the lights of my day.  
Dum Dum i'm going to miss you so much. have fun back home.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey everyone again, i hope you like it so far, cause im really enjoying writing it. thanks to everybody who reviewed so far, or Fav/alerted story it, it makes me sooo happy.

Is any one else looking foward to the christmas episode like me, i literally could not stop screaming when i saw the promo, Booth only in socks and boxers, one word, and one word only HOT. and then Zooey is going to be in it and Max, OMG hope its just as if not better then the last Christmas episodes, MISTLETOE WISHES.

ON WITH THE STORY.

"Angela I need your help!" Booth burst through her office door, wanting, no needing her help.

"Whoa slow down, what do you need?" Angela had no idea what the FBI agent could possibly want but she was intrigued.

"Well, Bones and me..." he started off only to be interrupted by Hodgins' 'know it all' personality.

"Bones and I" he said with a smug look on his face, which quickly disappeared when he saw the look Booth was giving him "Continue".

"Well Bones and I" he put emphasise on 'And I' part "Were driving to the diner and we were talking about the Prom, and I asked who she was going with and she said she didn't know she had to go with someone. Anyway so I ask if she wanted to go together. And Bones being Bones remembers everything we have ever talked about, so she remembered how I asked this girl to my Junior Prom, and now she wants something as big if not bigger than that, that is why I came to you for help".

"You should ask Hodgins, he's the king of big gestures" Angela commented.

"And the Lab" Only hearing his name and the last part of the sentence, he couldn't help put the last bit in. "why am I 'King of big gestures?"

"Yeah, why is he king of big gestures?"

"Well how he asked me to marry him, they were really sweet". Angela was reminiscing.

"Yeah well, that worked out didn't it" Jack said sadly.

"Hey can we move on and talk about this another time, because I really need help" Booth said trying to hurry the Ex-lovebirds along.

"Oh yeah, sorry, so what do you got in mind?"

"I don't know, that's why I came to ask the 'Brains trust'"

"Okay, so how did you ask this girl in high school?" Angela asked.

"Over the loud speaker".

"Wow, that's big, no wonder Brennan wants something like that, okay so we have to get to work", she called the rest of the workers in the office to listen up. "So Hodgins and I are going to be a little busy working with Booth, so I'm putting Cindy in charge, don't mess anything up between now and when I get back, okay?"

"I'll do my best" Cindy, from Authentications, said with a strong voice, but deep down hoped she did a really good job.

And the two men followed Angela out of her office and down to the storage room; because it was the only place they could plan in private and away from Brennan.

* * *

"How 'bout you sing to her" Hodgins was just trying to put ideas on the table.

"How 'bout NO" This was one idea that Booth was not going to try.

"You could write her a poem" Angela was also doing what Hodgins was trying.

"Who do you think I am Shakespeare? I can't write poetry".

"You could tell her how you really feel about her" Angela nearly sang.

"I'm going to pass on that one" Angela couldn't help but smile, he didn't deny that he felt something more than 'just partners'.

"Hey Ange, what's the theme for the prom?"

"It's corny, but under the stars"

"Oh good, just let me think for a minute", Angela and Hodgins went quite, and let Booth mull over his thoughts. It took only a minute for him to have the best plan he could think of. "I'm going to take her for a picnic under the stars, how can she say no?"

"That's sounds so...." she kept the word romantic in even though it was her first thought "good, she'll love it, I mean god, I love it, and I don't even get to go".

"Great plan Booth, when will it be?"

"Tomorrow, or maybe the next night, I have to plan the final details", the Booth jumped up and headed towards the parking lot.

"Do you know what's funny, he's following our pattern", Hodgins stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Firstly, he had been thinking about it but asked her somewhere he felt comfortable, now he's doing something romantic".

"Yes, but hopefully this works."

"So in the words of Booth, who are you going with?"

"Well Alex from Egyptology asked me".

"Oh cool, lucky you", He was a little hurt, but he was sure he could find someone else.

"But I declined; I was waiting for you to ask".

A big smile formed on Jack Hodgins' face "Then would you like to go to the prom with me, and please don't be like Brennan".

"I think I have put you through enough hell so, yes I would love to, thank you".

AN: ok firstly i really dont like the Angela/ Wendell thing i miss A+H, they were so cute, cant wait until A+W breaks up and A+H are back together, looking foward to that almost as much as B+B, i wonder which will be first, what do you think?  
Also i love stars it you saw my room you would understand, i think there really pretty and nothing beats looking out at the sky at night and seeing the stars and finding the only consetelation i have ever been able to find 'The Southern Cross' its kind of like my happy place at night when im out cause i know its always going to be there, and nothing really can take it away.

i also love to know what you think. thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, hope your enjoying it, i really do. i means the world to me that you are reading it. I love waking up in the morning to see the emails i have recieved. Your all really great.

He decided to make the plans for the next night, for one he needed time to plan but the other reason was that he thought Brennan would expect it if it was really close.

He knew the plan; all he had to do was put it in to action, and see where it takes him. He couldn't wait for the next night, he just hoped for two things, it would hurry up and that he didn't make a fool of himself, which he wasn't quite sure wouldn't happen.

Booth didn't tell Angela or Hodgins, what was going to happen, even though they were in on it, they only knew the outline, and what he was going to do, but all the finer details were still in his head and that's where they were going to stay. Angela didn't push him to tell her what he had completely planned; she knew that he wasn't like Brennan, in the way of sharing all.

Being stuck in his office wasn't much fun, he wanted desperately for the time to hurry up, he couldn't stand waiting and he never had. He watched the minutes tick by, just waiting for something more exciting to come along. A new case would be great, he would be able to get out of his office, swing by the Jeffersonian and pick up his partner, and investigate a murder. No such luck.

After an agonising day and a half it was finally time for his plan to get into full swing. He grabbed his jacket, even though it was summer, the weather had predicted a cool night. He race to the SUV and drove to the lab where he would pick Brennan up, who was more than likely working on some paperwork or a new case from Limbo.

He was right she was working on paperwork in her office. "Hey Bones" he said as he stood in the door way.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Its dinner time Bones, you need to eat".

"No I don't, I'm not hungry".

"I don't think you can decide that".

"And you can tell when I need food, and when I don't?"

"Yes, so grab your coat and lets go", he used his charm smile but it wasn't working.

"Booth, I really have to do my work, it's what I get paid for, and I need to do it", this wasn't working he needed to try a new approach.

"Please Bones just come to dinner, for me", he used his 1000watt smile, which if that didn't work, nothing would.

She couldn't resist it, and for some reason since he entered her office she had gotten a lot hungrier "Fine Booth, but not too long, I really need to do this, okay?"

"Yeah sure Bones, let's go", he lied, knowing that it would be longer then she thought. He led her out with his hand on the small of her back; it didn't take long to get to the car.

"Booth you just drove past the diner". Brennan was confused.

"Yep" but now she was even more so.

"But I thought we were getting dinner"

"We are"

"But as I just said you drove past the diner and the bar, so are we going somewhere new?"

"You could say that" she didn't know how to react but the look in his eyes told her to trust him.

They rode in silence for about another ten minutes, until they pulled up to a dark park, where Booth got out, ran around to the passenger side but by then she had already gotten out. As he caught up to her, he lifted his arms around her head to cover her eyes.

"Booth what are you doing, I can't see a thing?" She cried out.

"That's the point Bones".

"Please, what is going on?"

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises".

They walked further into the park, and Brennan still had no idea what was going on, she just knew she had to go along. When they arrived at the area chosen by Booth, he lifted his hands and walked away silently. Brennan opened her eyes nervously, but there was only blackness surrounding here.

"Booth?" She called hoping for an answer. She got none. "Booth, where are you?" still there was silence. What was happening, she had no clue, was this Booth trying to be funny, or something way more serious? She kept trying to think of what it could be, nothing was adding up, and for her everything needed to add up.

Booth was only gone for a bit more than a minute, but Brennan felt like it was a lot longer. After he returned to meet a worried Brennan, they stood there for about five seconds before Booths plan came into action.

AN: okay so i know its short, but sadly i have school tomorrow, and i still have a bedtime, which is currently nearly half an hour past, which if my mother knew i was still up she would freak, but i hardly follow my bedtime, i havent for half this year, well since i turned 15, which was in July, but what mum doesnt know wont hurt her right. i dont really think she cares anymore seeing as i have 1 and a half days left of the year and its not like im making noise, im just quietly in my room, minding my own buisness.

Well i hope you liked it. Please Please Please Review, i look foward to hearing what you have to say.

thanks  
Bonespixi.


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone again. YES only one more day left. So today at school we got all this information about the Personal Project and it helped and didnt if you know what i mean. I also asked one of my favourite teachers if she wanted to be my supervisor (cause we need one) and she said she would if she was allowed, but my CG teacher said any adult in the school is allowed to help us, and seeing as she's a librarian it would be really great to have her to help. I loved today, i got my S2 dvd's back from my friend who i lent them to, and when i realised how much i missed them i could not stop hugging them, then i proceded to watch the season finale, cause thats one of my fav episodes, it actually the episode that i got addicted on, so i treasure it dearly.

I really cant wait for tomorrow to be over cause then all my plans can come into action. I know i want to go to the movies, go to Marion (which is the biggest shopping centre in Adelaide, and best) and write and read Fanfiction, But my number one thing i cant wait to do it have A WHOLE BONES MARATHON, its going to be so fun, can't wait.

"Wow Booth, this is wow" Brennan was breath taken; this was not something she had expected. She expected to be going to the diner like they always did, but this was amazing.

Booth had decorated on old gazebo in the park with fairy lights and a picnic blanket was in the centre with a huge picnic basket situated in the middle of lots of pillows.

"Do you like it Bones?" He desperately hoped for a 'yes', he wouldn't really know what to do if he got an answer in the 'no' direction.

"Are you kidding Booth, it fantastic, why did you do this?"

"I wanted to try something different", he lied, but Brennan didn't care, she thought it was one of the best things that anyone ever had done for her.

"Well then let's eat".

They walked over to the gazebo and Brennan took in everything from a lot closer, she was totally amazed.

"Booth, when did you do all this? And how?"

"Bones, there are things for me to know, and you to find out".

"Well, when will I find out because I really would like to know?"

"I thought you trusted me, Bones, isn't that what you told me, that you trusted me?"

"I do trust you Booth"

"Then let me keep my secrets". She closed her eyes and sighed, she knew she was right, she did trust him, she trusted him more than anyone she had ever known, or ever will know.

"Fine", she looked down to the basket, which sat between them "So what's in here?" She placed her hand on it.

"Well, for an appetizer we have some nice hot chips, then for mains we have a nice garden salad for you and a Hamburger for me, and then for dessert we have pie, but if you insist on not trying some, that's why I also got you your favourite type of cake", she had a strange look on her face. "What?"

"It's just you can get all this food at the diner".

"Yes but you can't have wine at the diner". He opened the picnic basket to pull out one bottle of red and to wine glasses.

"Wait Booth, where's the food?"

"Oh damn, I knew I forgot something, I can't believe I didn't bring the food, well that's just great" He stood up, which was the signal.

"Hey where are you going, can't we have a drink before we go?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"I guess Bones" As he sat down a waiter came carrying a big bowl of chips.

"You lied to me" She was really surprised, she couldn't believe this man.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, you said you didn't bring the food, which was in fact a lie".

"But I didn't BRING the food" he said 'Bring' really obviously, and couldn't help but smile.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and also smiled, then took a chip from the bowl.

The sat there for another two hours, eating and talking and Brennan was having a really good time, she was so happy, which made Booth even happier. He knew it was time to ask her.

"Bones, does this count as a big gesture?"

"What?" Brennan looked at him puzzled, she had no idea what he meant, it had nothing to do with the topic they were just talking about.

"Bones, will you accompany me to Prom?"

"Booth, I'm going to have to say....."

Ok so i know its a bit short, but i cant think of much to write at the moment, but i will write another Chapter tomorrow (YAY no bedtime).

Thanks for all the posts, they're great. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

i really hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes do you know how nice it is to stay up and not have to pretend to be asleep, its the best. ok so i wasnt sure if i was going to update it again until tomorow but i decided just to write.

"Angela, Angela she said yes, she said yes", a VERY happy special agent Seeley Booth ran in to the forensic artist's office, with a great big smile on his face. He was really glad that she said 'Yes' on the first try, seeing as his next idea was going to be spelling it out in chips (seeing as she loved them a lot), but with that idea he was scared she would eat them before she read what it actually said. He was also thankful because if the second idea didn't work he would have to go with Hodgins' ideas, writing a poem, but this just freaked him out.

"That's great Booth, its great. Oh my God, this event is going to be the best ever, I mean you and Brennan, me and Hodgins, and it's an event that he's not trying to get out of, I really can't wait" She had nearly a smile which was nearly as big as the man's standing in front of her.

"You're going with Hodgins?"

"Yeah, he asked me, well really I gave him permission to ask, I think he wasn't sure if he should or not."

Booth just laughed at this, he knew the bug and slime guy would ask but he couldn't picture him really scared, but then he remembered that he too was scared to ask Bones to the prom. It really must be something about the woman in the lab; the all had an effect on men, which wasn't that hard seeing as all three of them were stunningly beautiful. He remembered Cam, who was she going to go with? He hadn't thought to ask. "Hey Ange, who is Cam going with?" He asked hoping she would know.

"I believe she is going with Sweets, Sweets would be going with Daisy, but Daisy said she is going to be wicked busy with something; I don't really remember I tend to phase out when the subject of Daisy comes up, I think it's best for all of us".

"Oh that's good, keeping the group together, we should get a limo or something to take us there seeing as we're going with someone else inside the group, what do you think?"

"I'm already two steps in front of you Bucko, don't worry about it, it will pick us up here at 6.30, so all you need to worry about it what you're going to wear, oh that reminds me, I got to go talk to Bren about dresses". She left the room before Booth even had the chance to say anything.

"Sweetie, have you got any ideas for dresses yet? Because if you don't we could always go looking, I know this great Prom dress shop, except they might look at us a bit strange but who cares. So do you have any ideas?"

"Yes Ange I do, I found it online it really beautiful".

"Oh, that's great can I see a picture of it?"

"Um, sure". Brennan found the internet page with the dress she had picked out, and then turned the screen in the direction that Angela was standing.

"Wow, that's WOW! That's so beautiful, I mean I love it; it will look so great on you, so are you going to get it?

"I believe so, yes, I really just wanted your opinion".

"Well this is my opinion, get it, and knock everyone dead", Angela scanned Brennan's face and knew what was going through her best friends mind "Not literally".

"Ok...."

Just then Cam walked in, wanting to know why Angela had race to Brennan's office, she would of been there quicker but she kept getting stopped by people needing documents signed.

"Hey Cam have you chosen what you're wearing yet?

"Yes, I have only last weekend actually, it's Black and tight, how about you?"

"I have but I haven't, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes" looking at Angela, she had the same trouble.

"No" Brennan said looking at the two females standing up

"It means I have narrowed it down to two, I'm still having trouble deciding".

"Oh ok, I understand now".

"Ok, so we're all sorted here on the dress issue it seems, so if you don't need anything I need to go back to my office and continue doing what I'm doing" and with that Angela was on her way back to her office.

"Dr Saroyan, did you need something?"

"What? No, no I just wanted to see Angela", and she was off, leaving the Forensic Anthropologist in her office, looking over the documents that were meant to be done the night before, before she was whisked away for the dinner in the park with Booth.

Ok so before i started to even write this story i choose the dresses that the girls are going to wear, and i think that they really are like the characters themselves, i am going to realease one dress each chapter so i'll start with Cam's, like i said it is Black and tight, which is so like her, but seeing as the link isnt working for me at this moment (this is it just in case it starts to work

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD486662 ) but so far its not, so i psted it on Photobucket, but you will have to search for Bonespixi in people. but also i am going to make a facebook account under Bones Pixi, its the only other way i can think to hope you guys can see it cause im not that internet savy, when it comes to uploading stuff.

i'll add Angela's up or really both of them, cause i cant decide so i will have a vote, up when i write my next chapter which will probably be tomorrow fingers crossed.

ok so add me on facebook if you have it, Ps i wont bite.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sory i didnt get to UD yesterday , i was busy im really sorry, i hope i didnt disappoint.

Also i started to write another story yesterday its called "Tears for Heaven", but its not like my other stories so i definatley need your feedback, and i really hope you enjoy it.

and Also i hope you liked Cam's dress.

The prom had come up so quickly, seeing as they had been working on a case for the past week and a half. They decided to get ready at the Jeffersonian, the girls in Brennan's office, with the blinds closed of course, and the men had asked Angela to use her own office. Angela had no problem with this, three men changing in her office, two extremely hot and one she thought was just a bit too young, and was also dating someone. She only wished that she had cameras in there, it would be a great show.

Seeing as Angela couldn't decide what dress to wear so she hired both, she would just have to ask the other two females which she looked better in.

As Angela changed into her first choice, which was a pomegranate strapless dress which she adored, the others were getting in to their own dresses. When Angela finally revealed her final product of the first dress, the women thought she looked great, and were eager to see the next choice, seeing as Angela had great fashion sense. The second outfit was just as good as the first. It was a light blue dress and looked great on her.

It was a hard decision, Cam picked one and of course Brennan picked the other. They were completely different in their forensic fields and also in their fashion choices.

This made Angela have an even harder decision; she couldn't make her mind when it was only her choice, but know two of her best friends were making it even harder; she had no idea which one she would choice.

Cam looked fabulous in her dress, but she knew she would, even since she tried it on in the store nearly 2 weeks before.

Brennan looked way better then Cam, and Angela knew that she would take Booth's breath away, but she would never say that aloud, but no one could her for thinking it now could they.

In Angela's office the guys were having a not as good time. As normal Booth didn't want to get changed in front of the other males, even though he had nothing to hide he still didn't feel comfortable in front of Hodgins but Sweets was even worse. Sweets kept talking in his psycho drivel, which normally everyone hated, but today was even more annoying, but if Booth even told him to 'Shut up' he would have just talked even more about why it upset him they he was talking about booth having problems with getting changed in front of other people.

So Booth decided that it was in everyone's best interest to just shut up and get changed. Luckily he had his boxer shorts on so he quickly put on his pants and just as quickly as he put on his pants his shirt was on.

Hodgins was just as quick, he didn't mind being in the same room as Booth, but Sweets, there was just something about that kid that he too did not feel comfortable, but deep down one of the reasons Hodgins didn't like the young doctor was because in his group of friends he felt that Sweets had taken Zacks spot, and seeing as Zack was still his best friend Sweets was never going to be better.

Sweets on the other hand was more than happy to stay with the elder men a chat about anything and everything, and he did.

But as soon as the others were finished getting dressed they were out the door and ready to meet their dates for the night.

They left the office and stood by the platform and waited for the women to come out.

They were waiting there for only a few minutes, of course females take longer to get ready. But when they did leave Brennan's office there was only one word out of the guy's mouths.

"Wow"

This was shaping up to be a good night.

AN: what do you think? please review.

okay so as i said i would add Angelas dresses for this chapter, so the links are

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-IV477972

and

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD482334

but they could still be broken links so you can add be on facebook to see them, i really hope you like them, but seeing as i cant decide i need your input so its a vote.

thanks


	9. Chapter 9

AN: so i wrote another chapter for you all, and i also wrote one for my other new story "Tears for Heaven" i hope you like both i really do. i just want you all to remember that im going to write a lot of stories between now and August next year and im probably going to continue them, because i really enjoy writing them.

"Wow you all look fantastic!" Came from Hodgins, who was the first to speak since the males were flabbergasted on how stunning the women were.

"Yeah I totally agree with Dr Hodgins" Sweet said still trying to get his mouth off the floor.

Booth didn't say anything but the expression on his face was enough. Seeing as Cam walked out first, his first impression was good, then Angela followed and quickly behind her was Brennan.

Booth was amazed he had never seen Bones looking so incredible, all though he already knew that, it didn't keep surprising him on how much she actually was.

"Thanks guys, you don't scrub up bad yourselves". Angela commented after getting two great compliments. "Okay so the limo is going to be here", she looked at her phone which she had just gotten out of the purse she was using for the night, "now, we better go".

Angela walked over to Hodgins and he gave her his arm so he could lead her out of the doors and into the parking lot where the chauffeured car would be waiting for the group of six. She thankfully took his hand.

Sweets didn't really know how to act around Cam, and vice versa. He followed Hodgins' lead, hoping Cam would also follow Angela's, she did not. He felt embarrassed and had to fix it, so he just pretended to stretch and act like nothing had happened. This did not go unnoticed by Booth, but he decided not to comment.

Once the others had left, and Booth and Brennan were still left standing next to the stairs of the forensic platform, they just stood there staring into each other's eyes, words weren't needed.

"Bones wait here, please" Booth ran back to Angela's office to get something.

He returned quickly.

"I brought this for you, I hope you like it, I really do", he pulled out what he was holding so it was in her sight from around his back. "I didn't know what colour you were wearing so I just brought you one that could look good with almost anything I hope", He handed the box to her.

"Booth, what is it?"

"It's a corsage Bones, they are kind of traditional at proms, so I got one for you".

She opened it up and handed it to Booth, and also held out her left arm, for him to put it on.

After it was on she studied it, like she did with everything, after a few seconds "its magnificent Booth, it really is" came from her mouth.

Booth hadn't let go of Brennan's hand, and he really didn't want to, but he had to say something.

"You look beautiful Bones, you truly do".

"And as do you, you look very handsome".

"Thanks Bones, you know what I really think we should be going to others will probably be wondering where we are".

"Yes I agree, we should leave", Like both Hodgins and Sweets he gave her his arm so he could lead her out. She had taken it once before while they were in London, and he hoped tonight wouldn't be any different. To his delight it wasn't, she took his arm and he led her out to the car where everyone else was waiting.

MEANWHILE

"What do you think is taking so long?" Hodgins said as he got back in the car after looking for them for about a minute or two.

"Hopefully Booth ripped that dress off and their getting down and dirty on one of the tables", she knew she could only wish.

"Yeah I don't think so" Hodgins replied pulling Angela out of her dream.

"Why?"

"Well there are a number of reasons...." Angela stopped Sweets before he got in to too much of his drivel in psychologist speak, with only a stare.

Hodgins was very amused and had to get out the car to contain his laughter.

"Hey guys, they're here" Hodgins shouted as he saw the partners walking out to meet them finally.

"Good well let's get this show on the road, soon please" Angela said, she was really excited on how the night would pan out, and really wanted it to start as soon as possible, but unknown to her it really had already started.

AN: okay so i really hop you like this chapter.

You can still vote and Angela dress, theres a poll on my page i hop it works.  
This chapter im adding up Brennan's dress and i really hop you like it, again i will add it on facebook, but im also posting the corsage that she is wearing. The link for the dress is

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-FA489154

but again the link is probably broken, which is really annoying. But i dont know the link for the corsage so you will have to use FB to use it. sorry

I really hope you like this chapter, like me. Please please please review, its a great help and as i have already said it brightens my day, to see you all liking it and fav/alert story it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so this chapter is just a little later then it normally is, only about two hours, but does that really matter? Okay so i really hop you liked Brennan dress cause i put a lot of thought into it. Remember you can still vote on Angela's dress, seeing as it hasn't been chosen yet. to see it you can add me on FB just look for Bones Pixi.

Angela jumped out the limo to greet them, and as they walked passed they just smiled and got into the limo, Brennan went in first then followed by Booth, who was followed by Hodgins. Angela waited for everyone to be in the car before she got in, but before she did Hodgins, who was sitting closest to the entrance called out something to her.

"Hey Ange, there's no more room".

"What do you mean there is no more room, I specifically asked for it to fit at least six" Angela said slightly angry, but she always knew 'if there's a will there's a way', so she just had to find her way, which wasn't that hard. She could always make Brennan sit on Booth, but she decided against that because than they wouldn't be able to look in to each other's eyes, and that how she felt they would finally see something, which had been there pretty much since the start of their partnership, and act on it. No, she would just have to sit on Hodgins, which she really didn't mind, and knew he wouldn't either.

"Okay, I'll just have to sit on you then, if that's okay".

"Yeah sure, that's fine, the quicker you get in the quicker we'll be there", she knew he wouldn't say 'No'.

She jumped in and sat on Hodgins' lap, it was just like she remembered, all those times before, she wondered if they would ever get back together, like he said it would be easy.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Such a cliché line, but she had to use it, something was digging into her right thigh.

"I'm always happy to see you Ange, but in this instance it would be my phone", the two laughed, it was just like old times. Then Angela remembered something and really wanted an answer to it.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" She pointed to Booth and Brennan who were seated across from them.

"Oh, Booth gave me this". She held out her arm to show Angela her present.

"Oh my god, that is soooo pretty, you good taste Booth", Angela said, slightly jealous. "Hey, Hodgie why didn't I get a corsage?"

"Uh...Um...Eh, 'cause you didn't ask for one" Hodgins tried to play it off, but he knew he would fail.

"I shouldn't have to ask for one"

"I didn't ask for one". Brennan chimed in.

"See it's the responsibility of the male to make the effort in buying the corsage without being asked" This was beginning to be fun for Angela and only felt sorry for Jack for a bit but not that much.

"Thanks Booth, really thanks" Hodgins said sarcastically.

"Hey I just wanted Bones to experience this night as real as it would have been in high school".

"As real as it was in high school?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah".

"Oh ok, that's funny because I slept with my date after my prom", Angela had a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah so did I", Cam joined the conversation; she had been quiet since she got in the limo but she just had to put her input in just to see the partners' faces, and it was one she was glad she could see. Booth was so embarrassed, sometimes he could really hate the squint squad, and this was one of them times.

"How about we try and keep the realness to minimum", Brennan said hoping that this didn't cause too much pain and embarrassment.

Everyone in the limo laughed at Brennan's comment. Angela was so happy she started off the conversation; it was one of the best.

"Also to put a damper on your 'realness' thing, there is one thing that's going to be different", Angela said trying to sound kind of mysterious.

"What?" everyone but Angela and Hodgins said in unison.

"There's going to be booze, that's one thing we didn't have at my prom" everyone cheered they seemed happy that alcoholic beverages were going to be there.

Around ten minutes later the limo pulled out in front of a large hall, which had a lot a cars and people near. Looking out the window Booth knew they were here.

Angela was so excited and couldn't wait until had come to a complete stop, the best night in the Jeffersonian calendar had come up and she had created it, she just hoped it would be as good as anticipated, but she had an idea that it would be.

The driver opened the door up, and Angela leaped out, then Jack. Booth was closer to the door so he got out after Hodgins. Booth was all for 'Ladies first' but he wanted to meet Brennan outside and not have it vice versa.

Once the whole group have evacuated the limo, they all headed to the front doors, Angela linked with Hodgins. Booth's arm intertwined with Brennan's. And again Cam held on to her clutch purse like it was her life line, she had always been awkward around Sweets and didn't know how she really felt about being his date to the prom, but she was sure she would work it out by time the night went on.

They reached the front doors and Hodgins held the door open for everyone. The four who hadn't had an idea about what to expect just let out a big "WOW". And with that, Angela knew it was going to be a great night.

AN: okay so i might have a little bit of trouble when it comes to the alcohol parts, if i decide to write some, one because i'm 15 and two because i have no plans on drinking alcohol when i do get to the legal age of 18.

I really hop you liked this chapter, i really do. Please review give me your input. thanks


	11. Chapter 11

He again its a bit late sorry about that, i cant really help it, i was going to update both stories tonight, but then mum got home early from work and asked if i wanted to go out to dinner with some off her boyfrinds family, now normally i would say no, but i really couldnt be bothered cooking dinner for myself so i decided to go. when we got hom it was a bit after 8.30, and then i had to watch the season finale of Glee, and then i started reading some Fanfic's and suddendly it was Midnight here, and im like well i better start writing.

Remember The vote for Angela dress is still going make sure you get you vote in.

They hadn't gotten there that late it had only really been ten minutes since the prom was meant to start, but the music was on and there was plenty of couples dancing and Angela being Angela really wanted to dance. She didn't think, she was just living in the moment, she grabbed Brennan's arm and dragged her to the dance floor. Brennan really didn't mind she was kind of glad she was experiencing a normal prom, or what she thought was a normal prom, she couldn't be exactly sure. She didn't mind dancing with Angela especially seeing as she like the type of music it was, it was the type that she had once called tribal, and she really loved it.

It wasn't until the end of the song that Angela realised what she had done, she had taken Brennan and herself away from their dates, and she had left Cam there with the guys. She grabbed her arm again but this time it was to lead them back to the group instead of away from. They reached the table which had been taken hostage for the six of them.

"Hey I'm so sorry, it's just that's one of my favourite songs and I just had to pull Brennan away", Angela apologized for them as they arrived at the table.

"It's fine, really, just have as much fun tonight as possible", Hodgins replied, not really minding the two beautiful women in front of him.

"Yeah tonight is all about having the time of your lives, right? I'll be fine with it on one condition. I get at least a few dances with my partner". Booth knew he couldn't control Brennan, no one could except her, and really didn't want to, but he did want to spend some time with her tonight and not just see her dancing with others.

"Oh I love this song", Angela shouted as another one of her favourite songs. "Who wants to dance?" This time she asked everyone, she still felt a little bad about how she just grabbed Brennan.

"I will", Hodgins stated not wanting to be left out.

"Yes me too" Cam also didn't want to be left out and also wanted to dance with her best friends.

"I'm sure to enjoy again" Brennan agreed.

"Yeah, I guess I come too", Booth was really just waiting for confirmation that Brennan would be heading to the dance floor also.

Not wanting to be left out Sweets also said he would come.

"Do you think its okay to leave out bags and other items here alone?" Angela asked a little worried.

"Yeah I'm sure it's fine, The Jeffersonian staff doesn't seem to be a criminal bunch" Hodgins said assuring his date for the night.

"I disagree" Brennan opposed. "We have even investigated murders where the Jeffersonian has staffed the murders".

"Thanks sweetie, that makes me feel so much better" Angela said sarcastically. "I don't feel comfortable leaving my possessions here alone and unwatched".

"Well how 'bout one of stays here, and guards our things?"

"An excellent idea agent Booth" Sweets said. "We should take turns, but how will go first?"

"Who votes Sweets?" Booth said raising his hand, which was followed by everyone except Brennan and Sweets. Booth signalled at Brennan to raise her hand.

"Oh sorry" she stated as she also raised her arm into the air.

"Hey... What...Eh... Uh", Sweets said slightly surprised that he was going to be the one staying to watch the possessions.

"Sorry Sweets but majority rules". He laughed as the rest of the team headed out to the dance floor.

The group danced, but at the end of the song, which had been extremely long which was probably one of the reason Angela liked it so much, Booth was getting a tad thirsty and wanted to get something to drink. He motioned to Brennan, by forming his hand into a glass shaped and lifted it to his mouth. Very surprisingly she actually understood what he was trying to get at and she nodded.

"Hey Ange, we're going to go relieve Sweets of his babysitting duties" Booth told Angela before the music started up again.

"Ok" Angela replied still fully in dance mode.

Booth led Brennan back to the table with his hand on the small of her back as normal.

"Hey Sweets, you can go dance now if you want", Booth said as they reached the table.

"Thank god, do you know how boring it is here by yourself?" He jumped up a headed off to the dance floor to meet up with Angela, Hodgins and Cam.

Brennan sat down at the table for the first time that night. "Didn't you say something about a drink?"

"Oh yeah I'll be right back". He left to get the drinks, which she had just reminded him to get.

I just like to remind you that im 15 and never been to a prom and we also dont have proms at my school or in SA, i think thy are more American, so a lot of the actuall prom stuff will be guess work, or stuff i have picked up from TV shows or researched on the intrenet. Please Review.

Thanks...  
BonesPixi


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys again, so i really hope your enjoying it so far.

Booth had returned to the table with two glassed of champagne, he sat on Brennan's left and they sat sipping the glasses. They were watching the group they had come with and Booth couldn't help but laugh at the way Sweets was dancing.

"I didn't think it was possible but Sweets dances worst then he did in my coma dream" He wouldn't normally talk about the time in the coma but he was with Bones and she literally wrote the book on his coma dream.

"Yes, he is very awkward; it must have something to do with the alignment of his hips and the ratio between his...." Booth cut her off, that was too much of Sweets and he just couldn't handle it.

"No bone drivel about anything tonight, okay Bones?"

"Fine, but on one condition"

"What?" He didn't know what to think, Bones' conditions could sometime be a bit too much for him.

"Sweets dances nowhere near us, and if he asks me to dance you cut straight in, no question about it".

"I can agree to them conditions, but how do you know I'm any better than Sweets?"

"Well there is something about your bone structure..." The look from Booth said enough. "Which I'm not allowed to talk about, and also the fact that this wouldn't be the first time we have danced together so I already know that you are good at dancing, and a hell of a lot better the Sweets is".

"I'm going to take that as a compliment", Booth said with one of his 'cocky smiles'.

"That's good because it was, you are by far a better dancer then Sweets ever will be, and probably every other man here".

"Oh thanks Bones".

"Please save me!" Cam ran up to the table, startling the couple who was sitting at the table.

"What's up?" Booth asked, although he thought he already knew what the problem was.

"Have you seen Sweets' dancing, it's..... Fantastic".

"What? No it's not, we've been watching him and he's hopeless", Cam couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the clueless forensic anthropologist.

"She knows Bones, She was being sarcastic", He looked over to his date for the night's face and he could see her lips formed an 'Oh' shape and she nodded her head to show him that he understood. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"I don't know, maybe go dance, and let me stay here with the table. Please". Cam was begging, and Booth knew she didn't beg very often so he knew he had to do it.

"Ok, Cam", he finished his glass of champagne and got up.

"Thank you, thank you so much Seeley", she saw the look on his face. "Yeah, yeah I know 'Don't call me Seeley'", she said with a smile.

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand so he could guide her away, and she didn't object. They walked over to Angela, Hodgins and the gawky psychologist and started to dance to the song. They danced until the end of the song and then...

"Okay were going to slow it down now, so grab a partner or scoot of the floor", echoed from the speakers around them. Hearing this Cam gave a huge smile on his face, one because if she was still out there she would have to dance with Sweets, which sent a shiver down her spine, and secondly that now Booth and Brennan were now out there, which would bring a smile to Angela's face seeing as how, what is better than a slow dance when there is two people who are comfortable with each other and are meant to be together? Nothing, that's right.

Angela immediately partnered up with Hodgins, as did Booth and Brennan. Seeing there was no one left Sweets headed to the table where Cam was waiting. The smile on her face soon disappeared, seeing as she was scared that Sweets was going o ask her to dance, or he was going to sit down and they would have to talk small talk. She wished desperately that a good looking guy would ask her to dance, but knew she would have no such luck. She would just have to put up with Sweets ramblings.

Remember the polls still open, but i will reveal the dress next chapter.  
Please review, i'm looking foward to it  
Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

So i really hope your liking it, thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot.

Like Sweets had seen, the two couples had paired up and now were swaying to the music, it had a nice rhythm and tempo and it was a great slow song. Everyone on the dance floor seemed to know this. Angela and Hodgins seemed comfortable in each other's presence and when the song started Angela wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he did the same but with around her waist. Following suit Booth and Brennan mimicked Angela and Hodgins.

Although Angela was much taller than Hodgins neither of them really cared, like she had once said shorter men have better leverage, which added up great for dancing. She imagined this as their first dance, like it would of been if she didn't jump over a broom stick with a guy, but that was all in the past, and she was all for the present. The look in their eyes was nearly as strong as the gaze that was being held between Booth and Brennan. Angela knew that no two people in the history of the world could share the same glances or gazes that the two partners shared.

"They so absolutely love each other, I totally obvious", Sweets said as he handed Cam a small glass of champagne.

"I'm glad their shrink picked it up, and not just us. Why don't you discuss it in your sessions?"

"Well, I can't really talk about that, you know patient..."

"...confidentiality", Cam said finishing off his sentence whilst nodding her head that she understood. "I understand but as a friend, why not?"

"Well that simple, they simply wouldn't listen to me they have to work it out on their own, why do you think I didn't publish my book, because they wouldn't like the end product".

"Sometimes it just gets really annoying, and I think they should just jump each other already, but I know that would never happen, Booth is a gentleman".

"Yes that would make things so much easier, except I think it's just as much Brennan's fault then Booth's".

"I guess you're right, who do you think will crack first?"

"Crack first?" Sweets said a tad confused.

"You know, make the first move".

"Oh, I personally think Dr Brennan will. Booth is too..."

"Booth", Cam again finishing off his thoughts.

"Yes exactly, you know we're not that different, you and me I mean"

The song finished it had seemed both long and short and neither couple seemed to really mind. They all decided to head back to the table, for one Hodgins and Angela had been dancing for quite a while and Hodgins was very parched and in desperate need of something to drink. Angela also needed something to drink. Seeing the other couple leaving the floor, Booth and Brennan left too.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Angela asked as she reached the table.

"What us? Oh nothing, nothing much you know work, that's all", Cam said lying through her teeth.

"Yeah sure you were".

"Oh my god I love this song, 'put the lime in the coconut, and you drink it all up'". Sweets was smiling he really did love this song. "Dr Saroyan, would you care to dance".

How could she say 'No', the face, it was like a little kid on Christmas Eve and knew that Santa would soon be there. "I would love to Sweets".

"I thought she asked us, to save here from Sweets' horrible dancing", Brennan whispered to Booth, who was standing right next to her, so Sweets couldn't here her.

"Thankyou", Sweets said as he led Cam to the dance floor.

"Uh Hodgie can you get us some drinks please, do you guys want anything?" She asked pointing around the group that was left.

"No thanks Ange, we just had one before". Booth said pointing to himself and Brennan.

"I'll have one, but just water please". Brennan said, sort of smiling at Booth. She was thirsty, but she too didn't really want another drink so close together.

"Ok, are you sure Booth?" Hodgins asked making sure the FBI agent was completely satisfied.

"Well I'll have a small water, I didn't know you could have one, do you need any help with that?"

"That would be great man, thanks" and both men headed over to the bar, and both women sat at the table.

AN: funnily i couldnt remember what Sweets wants to keep seeing, i knew it was either 'lime in the coconut' or 'copa cubana' which i dont know where i got from. And i couldnt be bothered watching an episode just to find out, usually i would but its like 2.30 here so i should go to bed. Anyway i remembered that i recorded all of the singing performances on my phone, cause they are really good. So i knew the normal length one wouldnt be long enough to here all of it so (Ps i got two versions of each, normal and two times speed) i listened to the two time speed one. anyway what i wanted to say is i think you should really hear Brennan singing really fast, it sounds like country meet chipmunks (personally), now the way i got them was that i had "Acer Arcade" and put it on fast forward. if you have AA i beg of you listen to it its really good, i love it. sorry if you dont, i would upload it, but i dont know how to turn bluetooth on my laptop.

Also if this Chapter isnt very good, you can blame three people. 1. is me cause im really tired, i didnt go to sleep till 5.30  
2nd is my friend Kim who i was talking to over MSN  
and 3rd is the next door neighbours kid, because he thought it would be fun to start throwing things at my dog at 10.30, which made my dog bark and also woke me up so i only got like 5 hours of sleep last night.  
Im sorry if it is bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Im really sorry i didnt update yesterday, there just something about Wednesdays that makes me not want to do ANYTHING, but also on wednesdays i have to clean the house up if i need money, and this month i need money. I started my christmas shopping today, and met up with some friends and saw Cloudy with a chance of meatballs, meaning i dint get much done, i really hate shopping for christams presents, my mums so hard to buy for. Then i got to Babysit my beautiful cousin, which i have been longing for since she was born 8 months ago, so im really happy now cause now theres a betterchance i get to babysit her more often, fingers crossed.  
sorry im rambling, on with the story....

"So Booth seems like a great dancer", Angela was just trying to make chit chat with her best friend while the guys were getting some refreshments.

"He is. He is an excellent dancer".

"Wow I'm surprised; you didn't go into ant details, like how his something is in perfect proportion to his something else".

"Oh I'm not allowed, Booth said no 'Bone Talk' tonight, and I believe that extends to when he's not here to listen as well".

"Booth really is a good influence on you, isn't he?"

"Yeah but don't let him hear you say it, he wouldn't stop talking", both ladies smiled and Brennan let out a small laugh. They could see the two men coming back with their drinks so they automatically stopped talking.

"So what were you two fine ladies talking about before we graced you with our presents?" Booth asked knowing flattery got you everywhere.

"Just how you're a good influence on Brennan".

"Ange", Brennan whined seeing as not twenty seconds ago she had specifically told her not to say anything to Booth.

"She said that? Wow Bones, I mean I knew I was I just never thought I would ever hear of you admitting it". He was so happy, he really wished he could of been there to hear it, but he knew if he was she would never of spoken the truth.

"She also said you were a good dancer".

"Well that's just obvious", Booth had seemed to have gotten a lot cockier since he found out he was a good influence on her.

"Can we see these mad skills on the dance floor Booth, would you like to dance?" Angela asked him.

"Um, how about after this song finishes? I don't really like to 'shake my grove thing'", Booth had never really liked the song, but dancing to it that was one thing he did not intend to do.

"Fair enough, but Sweets seems to be just fine with the song", Angela said just trying to get on Booths nerves.

"If that's what you call fine, I guess we can go with that, but we can just wait till the next song, okay?"

They sipped theirs drinks until the music seemed to be going slower and quieter to state the end of the song. Angela jumped up, keeping Booth to his promise, she grabbed his hand and like every partner she had had this evening led him to the dance floor. She really wanted a fast song; she wanted to leave all the slow ones for Brennan. She was happy she had gotten exactly what she wanted, something fast, but not too fast, the song was great.

"Dr Brennan would you are to dance?" Hodgins asked politely.

"I would, but who is going to look after the table, they all seem quite happy out there".

"Does it really matter, come on who's going to take our stuff anyway and even so I will be very happy to buy anything that gets stolen, so what will it be?"

"Yes, I would enjoy that very much, thank you", Jack was literally her oldest colleague, she had known him even longer then she had Angela.

They walked in sync until they reached Angela and Booth, and they started to dance, just like she and Booth danced in that bar in Aurora many years ago.

The end of the song came quick, and just as fast as it ended a new one started, but this time it was slower, much slower. They all looked around at each other, but Angela went over to Hodgins quite fast and grabbed his hand and again they started to sway to the music. Booth slowly walked over to Brennan, and they too started to sway in time to the music.

Booth had almost everything he could possibly want, having a great night with his best friends and having what he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms and dancing with him, really he could only think of one more thing he could want, but he knew he would have to wait.

I really hoped you liked it, thanks for reading and i'll try to update tomorrow. Thanks again  
Bones Pixi


	15. Chapter 15

so i dont know if i will write another chapter tomorrow, it could be a bit difficult, i have to help my mum out A LOT, she just got surgery, (something to do with her legs, or something like that, i dont really understand the technical stuff she uses, seeing as its never been metioned in Bones. lol) anyway i have to be her legs, and seeing as im keeping my writing fanfics a secret from my family i dont know if i will, i hope i will, i have an idea for it, it will be a B&B scene. I hope you like this chapter.

Booth couples dance for the next two songs, but as normal they need a break so they headed for the table. Sweets and Cam were already sitting there in conversation when all four others got back. They had been there for quite a while, for the last two songs, Cam to had gotten a little tired from dancing three songs in a row, they had came back after the slow song had finished. They of course were talking about the relationship between Booth and Brennan but when they saw them heading back they quickly changed to another subject.

They all took their seats around the table, Angela next to Sweets, Hodgins next to Angela, then Brennan and Booth sat it the two remaining seats. They sat and talked for a while, two separate conversations, but everyone was involved, it was sort of like how it is at big family dinners, there was never just one conversation going, but they were open to anyone to comment when the conversation they were in hit a slow point. The conversations went on for another five to ten minutes. Until Booth stood up and told Bones he would be back in a few minutes.

"Where are you going?" She asked before he had left.

"No where special Bones".

"Can I come?"

"Sweetie, he probably means he has to go to the toilet", Angela piped in.

"Thanks Ange" Booth said slightly embarrassed.

"No problem, when you have to go, you have to go".

"I agree, but I probably wouldn't have used those words to describe it", Brennan said, she really did like to taunt Booth.

"Okay, please stay off the subject of toilets until I get back. Actually just stay completely off the subject of the bathroom all night please".

Both women were laughing as he walked off. They both thought it was extremely funny when he got all embarrassed and awkward when any subject came up that he really didn't think was appropriate.

Cam and Sweets were in their own little conversation and Hodgins was listening to the one going on between Booth and the girls, and was trying really hard to laugh.

"Hodgins you are also a fine dancer", Brennan said.

"And don't you forget it Baby", both Angela and Brennan had a look in their eyes which told him to take it back. "Sorry the 'Baby' thing is a reflex". Angela and Brennan both laughed again, it seemed the both had fun teasing the men tonight. They kept taking until another slow song came on.

"Dr Brennan, would you care to dance?" Sweets asked hoping that the forensic anthropologist would say 'yes'.

"Sorry all the slow dances are saved for me aren't they Bones?" Booth had just got back to the group to hear the young doctors requested. Brennan was very happy, Booth had gotten back just in time, she really had no idea what she would say if he hadn't.

"What not even one dance?" Sweets questioned.

"Not even one dance" Booth stated.

"Can I ask why?"

"She made me a promise", he started to lead Brennan out to the floor knowing full well she wouldn't mind.

"How 'bout you Angela, care to dance?"

"Oh, um..." She looked at Hodgins and tried to give him a 'please help me look', he just shook his head, he didn't like being laughed at. "Maybe the next one, I'm dancing with Hodgie".

"Okay, well how about you Dr Saroyan?"

"Don't you just love being asked last, it really gives you self esteem, so thanks", Cam joked.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I have danced with you, but I haven't danced with them yet".

"I know I was just joking, it's fine, I would really love to dance with you again"

"Cool".

They all headed to the area where Booth and Brennan were and they began to dance.

Okay as i said before, i hope you like it. Also i have a new poll up on my page, BUT this time its who you think should be king and queen, just like a normal prom (i think) you vote for king and queen, you can have 2 votes, please pick a guy and a girl. Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

So i did get to update it today, i really hope you like it. Also dont forget to vote for King and Queen.

Halfway through the song Booth stood back letting go of Brennan's waist, which made her let go of his neck and stand back from him also.

"What's the matter, Booth?" Brennan asked a bit confused and she wasn't confused very often.

"Follow me Bones", Booth grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her along.

"Booth, where are we going?" She asked hoping for an answer, but didn't really think she was going to get one.

"No where special", He slightly told the truth, it really wasn't anywhere special but that was the excuse he used to go looking for the place. He didn't actually go to the toilet he went to go looking for somewhere like where they were going. He raced up the stairs which were off in the hallway, but Brennan let go of his arm at the bottom of the stairs. He only realised that halfway up the stairs that Brennan had stopped following him.

"Bones, why aren't you coming?" He asked, he was still surprised that she wasn't following him.

"Are we allowed to go up there?" She was the same old Brennan, always following the rules.

"Sure we are, come on" Booth just used his charm smile which always worked. Having no hope against him, Brennan just sighed, smiled at the man halfway to the next level and lifted her dress up so I didn't get caught under her feet and ran slowly up the stairs making sure didn't fall before she met up with Booth.

"So where are we going?"

"Like I already told you 'No where special'"

"Well how long until we arrived at 'No where Special'?" She was still sceptical on where they were going.

"We're here", He said as he opened a glass door that led onto a balcony, it was anything fantastic, but it did have a great view of Washington D.C.

"Booth, how did you know where this was?"

"Can't a man have any secrets?" There was something in her eyes that answered his question. "Fine, let's just stay I didn't go to the toilet, and I show the maintenance guy my badge and he opened up".

"You brought your badge?"

"I bring my badge everywhere, it makes feel special, you know Special agent Seeley Booth".

"Okay...So what brings us up here?"

"You know, for the view", He lied.

"It is a lovely view, but I'm guessing that's not the reason we're up here".

"Fine, we're up here so we could get away from everyone and get a bit of fresh air, it was getting a bit stuffy in there".

"Ok, I guess they are valid reasons". She said walking our further onto the balcony.

"Good" He was glad because he really couldn't think of any other reasons except that he wanted to be alone with her. "So Bones are you having a good night?"

"Yes, I'm almost sorry I missed it back in high school".

"Almost?"

"Yes, I mean it's a great night, except I don't think it would be as good if you weren't here to share it with me"

"Really?" he asked taking small steps towards her.

"Yes, I mean you're my best friend and at school I didn't really have anyone to ask me so I would probably be standing on the side for the whole night and that really doesn't seem too much fun, and I like dancing with you", She now also taking small steps towards the hot FBI agent.

"I like dancing with you also, and this is a lot better than any of the proms I went to seeing as I have the best partner in the world to dance with", they were at arm's length now but were still moving closer to each other.

They could feel each other's breath, it was warm and comforting, and it was the closest they had been since the 'Egyptian Exhibit'. He was leaning into kiss her, their moment had finally come, a real kiss, not one that was forced under mistletoe, but one that had been only there thoughts to consider.

"Hey guys, you out there?" Angela called and the two partners backed away from each other so she could see what was about to happen if she hadn't come out at that exact time. "Oh good, I just wanted to tell you that they are about to announce King and Queen, and I thought you would like to be there". Angela had seen them leaving the dance floor and was curious to where they were going, so she watched them until the disappeared up the stairs. She thought it would be a good move to tell them about the happenings down stairs, but she couldn't be more wrong.

Booth was slightly angry; it was now the second time that someone in the squint squad had interrupted them just before things had gotten good. He couldn't help but feel De Ja Vu, how more times could this happen before something would happen. He also wondered if they would just ignore what had happened this time like that had done last time. These questions and thoughts were also going through Brennan's mind, and she didn't know how to process them that well, but she was sure she would manage.

Booth motioned to Brennan to lead the way and she did.

Okay so i have never written a chapter like this before, so i will really need feedback for it, how did it go did you like it.  
Could of it been better, how was the B&B part, who hates Angela???  
Please please please review  
Thanks for reading  
BonesPixi


	17. Chapter 17

Hey again its me, Has anyone else had trouble with getting emails from FF, cause i havent got any which is really annoying because i have got lots of stories on Story alert, buy whats the point if you dont get alerted when it gets updated. or is this problem just me?

They walked down the stairs and met up with everybody on the dance floor. Everybody seemed to be staring at the stage. Brennan wondered how long everyone was waiting, and who they were waiting for. She didn't think it would be that long; Angela had only come to get them about a minute ago. But the 'who' question was answer when Dr Daniel Goodman took the stage and headed towards the microphone which the singer had been using all night. She wasn't all that surprised that it would be him announcing the king and queen, he did have a lot of power at the museum; he was the director of it after all.

The music had stopped playing by now and there was a silence over all the employees of the Jeffersonian. This part of the night she really had no idea what to expect, how would it be decided who would become the monarchy of the event? This question was also answered when the booming voice of Goodman echoed throughout the hall by the carefully placed speakers.

"Okay we have counted up your votes".

"We had to vote, I didn't vote, I didn't know we had to", Brennan said to Booth and he just chuckled at her, leave it to her to stress out by not doing something that's not compulsory.

"Its fine Bones, you didn't have to if you didn't want to, it's alright" He said comforting her.

"Oh okay, that's a relief". They listen to the man on stage again.

"If I call out your name please wait until all contenders are called before coming onto the stage. The nominees for King are- Dr Jack Hodgins", they small group around them let out huge cheer, and Hodgins hugged Angela and he had a huge smile across his face. "Dr Aaron Wilson", this time the cheer came from the other side of the hall. "Special agent Seeley Booth", Booth was really surprised he thought it was only going to be people who worked at the Jeffersonian who were even in it.

"And the nominees for Queen are Angela Montenegro", upon hearing her name, she started to jump up and down with joy, she was so excited. "Dr Temperance Brennan", she was nearly as shocked as Booth was. "And Dr Julia Martin", with this name more cheers came from the other side of the hall.

They all headed up to the stage, Angela was still jumpy and happy, she didn't even care if she won or didn't. Booth and Brennan were still surprised, but he still led her up with his hand on the small of her back. Hodgins followed closely behind Angela.

They stood on the stage together. Angela conversed with Julia while the crowd cheers died down to see who would ultimately be crown king or queen. Brennan was actually quite surprised how many of the final six were from her team, there was 4/6 or 66.66% which when she thought about it, it wasn't that surprising, the forensic team was quite well known in the Jeffersonian, and Angela was liked by a lot of people, she knew nearly everyone so she probably spread word around.

Goodman waited for the crowd to settle down before he announced anything else. "Okay the First Prince of the Jeffersonian is Dr Jack Hodgins" He was a little let down but didn't really mind it though at least he still had two 'king titles' under his belt King of the Lab and King of the Funeral Home, what was another title the only one he really wanted was King of the Lab.

"And the First Princess is Dr Julia Martin". Goodman placed the tiara on her head, it looked like she also didn't mind, and she had already told herself there was no standing up to Angela and Brennan. Although Angela was upset the Julia was out of the running for queen she was really really happy that she and her best friend were going to be it.

"The Second Prince is Dr Aaron Wilson, meaning our King is Special agent Booth", big loud cheers came from the crowd of doctors and other employees. Booth was really happy about being King, but he felt a little sorry for the other men, so he walked over to Aaron and gave him a handshake, but when before he got to Hodgins, the entomologist was already diving into a hug, it was a bro sort of hug, like the one Hodgins had given when he and Booth were talking about marriage. Goodman placed the crown on Booth and nodded in approval, Booth also shook his hand with a great big smile on his face.

Goodman walked back to the microphone so he could announce the queen. "One of these fine ladies is going to be your Queen, you voted for her so the Queen of the Jeffersonian prom is..."

okay i know i know. I like cliff hangers, well not when there as big as last seasons, but in stories i do so sorry if you dont.  
okay i've picked out crowns for the king/princes/queen/and princesses i hope you like them, im adding them on FB.  
Thanks for R&Ring, it means a lot.  
BonesPixi


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the cliff hanger hope you enjoy.

Goodman opened up the envelope that contained the Queens name, it was the same sought that he had to open when he announced that Booth was King. "....A tie?" Goodman seemed very surprised almost as much as Brennan or Angela, he wasn't informed of the results, so he had to think in his feet. "Ok well, you two..." He pointed to the two lovely ladies on his right. "Will have to pick which one out of the two of you is going to take home the crown, I'm sorry". He apologized; the real reason he was going to make them decide was because he didn't want to decide who would get the title.

Brennan and Angela just looked at each other they both had no idea what to do. An idea popped into Angela's head and she grabbed the microphone. "I'm giving the title to Dr Brennan".

"What Ange? No" Brennan protested as she pulled her best friend away, so they could talk about it.

"Sweetie please listen to me, this is your night just have this one".

"But Ange this is your night too".

"Yes but I've been to a prom before you haven't".

"Were you the Queen at yours?"

"No, but I wasn't princess either, I'm happy with what I got".

"Well can we at least share the title?"

"No, sorry Sweetie, I like princess".

"But...." Brennan was cut off by Angela.

"Look Booth's King, be his Queen", Angela acknowledged what she had just said and smiled which caused Brennan to roll her eyes. "And I have Hodgins, it's really a win-win situation, just take it, please".

"Only because you want me to". Brennan gave in, she knew there was no point arguing, or even discussing this with Angela.

Angela grabbed the microphone. "Like I said before I am giving the title of Queen to Dr Brennan, thank you for all your votes", she handed it back to Goodman.

"Okay, well now we go that sorted out", He placed a tiara on each of their heads. "I would now like to present monarchy of the Jeffersonian prom, Princes Aaron Wilson and Jack Hodgins, Princesses Julia Martin and Angela Montenegro and The King and Queen, Agent Booth and Dr Brennan. So may you clear the floor so they can have their dance, thank you", everyone quickly move to the sides of the hall.

The males escorted the females down the stairs and on to the dance floor. They all took sides but Booth and Bones were in the middle of the two. Again it was a slow dance, Booth wrapped his hands around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulders. The proximity between her head and his was unbearable, he sniffed her hair so he could get her remember her scent and this moment for a long time to come, he didn't want it to look so obvious, so he also leaned his head into hers.

The song finished and more people were coming to dance, but they didn't even notice it. They were in their own world and they were the only two in the room. It was a place he wanted to stay, and she wasn't much different, they wanted to stay there for as long as they could but knew something would interrupt them and bring them back to the real world, they just didn't know what or when and they really didn't mind, except if it was Sweets, Booth would probably shot him for that.

Okay sorry it short but i have to go to bed, mum says i will get my laptop taken away if i dont start living in normal hours like 9am to 1am or something like that (mine currently at the moment are 1pm to 5.30am which i dont see anything wrong with personally), and i really dont want my laptop taken away, seeing as i wouldnt be able to continue writing or reading Fanfiction so i guess i'll have to do what she asks, or i can just hide me staying up like i do when its not school holidays.  
Please review, need feedback, greatly appreciated.  
THANKS  
BonesPixi


	19. Chapter 19

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, i feel so bad, i havent updated for two weeks now. i was going to update the day after i last updated but i got this MASSIVE headache and could concentrate. Also with that whole Christmas and New Year Stuff (which i hope you had a really good time for) my life's been really busy. I never knew we had so many public holidays or just plain hoildays, there was Christmas/eve, Boxing Day, Proclomation Day, New Year/Eve. never had a month been so full, except for other Decembers of course.

Also i had no idea how to start this chapter off, i had momentarily writers block, ideas were coming in but none fitted into my little puzzle (does that make sence?)

ok, you've waited long enough i guess, here you go...

"Ok were going to speed things up now, so grab a partner a hit the floor", the DJ's voice echoed throughout the speakers followed closely by a very fast paced song which filled the hall very quickly. They both knew they would have to break away from each other, but neither really wanted to leave the warmth of their partner.

Feeling ridiculous that they were the only two people still dancing like there was a slow song being played, they slowly broke apart both upset that their moment was over. Brennan opened her eyes and stared straight into the deep brown pools that were what she thought were the best part of her partner. Back in the first year of them working together they both had learnt how to read what they were feeling by just one glace into the other person's eyes, although over the years in had became a lot easier and meaningful. Brennan's eyes were even bluer then they normal, the light or really the lack of light in combination of her dress made them just 'pop'. Booth stared intently into them for just as long as she had his.

He cleared his throat so he was able to speak. "Do you want to get a drink?" He asked so they had a reason to vacate the dance floor for a bit and take a break for a while. And what better excuse was there?

"Yeah....a drink would be....good", she nodded whilst she spoke.

He led her to the bar before heading back to the table where the others were sitting. On the way they kept getting congratulatory handshakes and pats on the back, they didn't really mind everyone was quick because they mostly wanted to stay on the dance floor and well dance. They made it back to the table after a few minutes and were very happy to sit for a bit.

They sat in the only two spots free, one next to Angela and the other next to Sweets. Booth sat next Sweets and Brennan took the seat in between her two best friends.

"Now that you two have join us", Cam spoke. "I would like to toast to the, I'll use Booth's words, Squint Squad, for being the ruling department in the Jeffersonian", she held up her glass of champagne just like the others. "Take that Egyptology!" The rest of the table laughed, and Cam couldn't help but smile. They clinked glasses together and took sips out of their glass.

"Yes, I too would like to congratulate all four of you on winning your titles, and think that it was very generous of Angela to give up the title of Queen gracefully and let Dr Brennan take it, I'm sure it was difficult for you to compel her to take it, so well done all of you", Sweets said and again they all clinked their glasses and took another sip.

They all sat at the table for a while longer, they just talked and talked. They all tried to stay away from work as much as they could, but at some points it became a bit hard seeing as that's really what they all had in common. It was Especially difficult because if they talked about pop culture Brennan would be confused, but if they talk using big words that already had shorten down versions of them, Booth was confused so Booth and Brennan would help each other out when that oh so common confused look came on their faces.

The conversation went on for a while, no one really took notice on actually how long they were actually talking for but a few songs had definitely gone by, it could of been any where up to ten minute to a half an hour, but the next thing any of the really remember was the DJ announcing that special request were going to be taken. Upon hearing this Angela grabbed her purse and got out of her seat.

"When I get back we are all going to be dancing". She knew her choice of song but no one else did so they all had no idea what to expect.

So you can give me suggestions to the song if you want, but i have an idea for it but thats not set in stone yet.

Hopefully i can update tomorrow, but Thursday could be another story (not that im writing anything meaning i might not write cause i will be busy), because Mum wants me to get a job, but so do I, i've wanted one since i turn 14, but no one ever hires.  
probably oddest request ever but if any of you live in Adelaide and have a job going somewhere in the city, marion or around the Blackwood/Darlington/Gleneg area and need someone i would be more then happy. But i'm guessing the chances of that happening are very very very slim. but i guess you got to be in it to win it.

hope you liked this chapter, i really do. Please review, they make me happy :)


	20. Chapter 20

thanks for the welcome back, it was great to wake up in the morning and see a lot of reviews. So like i think i promise heres another chapter, to know what the song is you will have to read, not gigving it away up here, but i will say its from one of my tying for third place shows.

"What do you mean that you don't have it?" Angela asked only slightly shocked, it was sort of new and not many people would really know it, but it was a remake so she thought there could have been at least a chance.

"It means I don't have it, miss", this didn't worry her she always had an idea on how to get what she wanted.

She opened up her purse and took out her IPod, that she never went anywhere without. "Here, I have it on this just play Track 19 which is in the 'On-the-go 1' playlist".

"I guess I can do that, who should I make it out to?" The DJ asked.

"Just play it, please", she said leaving the stage and walked back to the table that her friends were sitting around.

The DJ just did what she asked but he was going to wait a bit, he did have other request after all, but as he looked closer at the electronic device in his hand he saw the name and knew he had to jump the song to the start of the queue that was starting to form.

"Ok everyone, this is a Very Special Request, it was made by one of the Princesses of the prom, Miss Angela Montenegro. Now I don't really know what it is, she just gave me her IPod and told me to play it, and why should I question a princess, right?" The DJ announced

At this Angela jumped which made everyone else rise to their feet, it was time to dance.

The music started just as they reached the middle of the floor. Brennan listened to the intro and immediately knew what the song was; it had become one of her favourite since she had heard it.

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

Soon Angela and herself started to sing along to the lyrics, this wasn't at all out of nature for Brennan, she nearly always sang along to song she knew, Hot Blooded, Keep on Trying and of course Girls just want to have Fun, just to name a few. She knew she was good and didn't really mind showing it anymore.

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door

Oh now now!

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can see your halo  
HALO!

Angela picked this song for two reasons, one she knew Brennan knew it and loved it, and two she thought it fitted the Booth and Brennan relationship, even if they didn't.

"Bones, how do you know that song?" Booth asked confused that his partner actually knew something modern or at least half modern.

"What? I was at Angela's place whilst it was on the television, but it was only on in the background and I found it interesting how they merged two songs together quite perfectly, anyway she was recording it and once the program had finished she played the song again. Seeing as I already knew both songs the lyrics were not too hard to pick up". She always found it slightly annoying when he was surprised on something she knew that he didn't think she would. "I don't hide under a stone all the time"

"It's 'Rock', Bones, hide under a rock"

She mouth the word 'rock', so she could remember it if she ever needed to use that phrase again, although she was only a bit annoyed at Booth correcting her, but she knew he did it to help her.

"Hey do you guys want to keep dancing or take a break for a while?" Booth asked he really didn't care what they choose as long as he could stay with his partner he didn't care what they did. He looked around at everyone just looking to see what they had decided on; he of course would stay with the crowd unless Bones was in the minority that didn't want to do what the others wanted.

okay so somehow my Ipod has the exact same song on the same playlist as Angela's (coincidence? LOL), okay so if you didnt know what the song is its Halo/ walking on sunshine By the GLEE girls. Yes im a GLEEK (and im sad its not going to be on until April, but if that happened to BONES now i think i would DIE).

so like i said last chapter i had a song idea for it, i just wanted to see if people could come up with any others. Like Angela i think this Song is SOOOOO them (you could have other views), the lyrics are so them i just love it.

Okay anothere dilemma- should they keep dancing- in which Hodgins will request a song (which will be the final step in my thoughts for the A+H realationship) and they all dance slow in couples  
or  
they go back to the table and get ready to leave cause its getting late (which will happen even if the other choice does happen)

PS i've already choosen the song that Hodgins will pick. It is one of my Favourites (music video, but i do love the song) even though its slightly old i think 2003 (even though thats technically not old)

Please Review :)  
and Thanks again.


	21. Chapter 21

OK so heres another chapter, I know i dont usually update on Wednesdays but i still feel bad for not updating for TWO WHOLE WEEKS so here you are.

"Dance!" Brennan and Angela shouted over the music as the next song started. Booth took this as a sign, a very clear sign that they weren't through dancing yet.

Again it was a sort of fast pace song so they did the same as they did for the last song that was played. Seeing as they were dancing in a group no one really saw that Hodgins had slipped away and was headed up to the stage to make a request just like Angela had done only a few minutes ago.

Luckily most people who made request had left to go dance to the song they had chosen, so there was no queue after the last person had left. Jack walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear seeing as it was even louder up there then it was on the floor.

"It might be a while. Also who should I say requested this song?"

"Just Hodgins, or Jack either ones fine. Also could you say I only mean half of the song?"

"Wait, the same Jack Hodgins that was crowned one of the Princes?" The DJ question.

To answer his question, he just pointed to the crown that was still on his head.

"Dude, don't you royalty know that's seeing as your royalty you can use your powers and get your song pushed to the front".

"Oh is that why Angela song came on so fast?"

"You know that pretty young thing?"

"Ah....yeah...you say that, I guess", he didn't really want to tell him how WELL he knew her, that seemed a bit personal.

"Oh cool, can you give this back to her then, I don't know when she's going to get it" The DJ said handing him the IPod that had been used to play the song she had ask for.

"Yeah sure, and thanks. And remember 'only mean half the song'". Hodgins said taking the IPod out of the other mans hands and quickly returned to the group.

They were still dancing away so he just slipped back in trying to be unnoticed, that didn't work well. Angela noticed straight away.

"And where have you been?" To answer her question he just handed her back her IPod, an act that she understood completely and just nodded.

She started to walk back to the table so she could put it in her purse but before she was even two feet away from where she was standing originally, a hand pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked slightly confused on where she could be headed.

"Putting it away" she said obviously.

"Leave it here, I'll put it in my pocket", he felt around his suit and realised the only thing that came eve close to resembling a pocket was that little decretive thing on the left side of his chest that you put the white thing that looked very much like and napkin or a handkerchief. He thought for a moment and then tapped Booth on the shoulder. "Hey, do you have any pockets, big enough to fit this?" He lifted up the IPod to show the size that was needed.

"Yeah I do", he said opening one side of his suit jacket to reveal a pocket hidden within. Hodgins was relieved and thanked him and handed the IPod to Booth and he put it in his pocket.

The song slowed to the end, and as expected the DJ's voice came through the speakers.

"Alright, now we have a song requested by Jack Hodgins, and he told me to tell you that he only means half of what the song says but I don't know what that means or who that's meant for so, here we go".

The song started to play, it was slow, and so everyone partnered up, Angela with Hodgins, Booth with Brennan and Sweets with Cam.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

Angela just looked into her partners eyes. She had listen to the lyrics, she hopped she had taken them the right way, but then there was that whole 'I only mean half' thing to worry about. She just decided to enjoy the moment that was forming.

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on....

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

By now she knew she had to do SOMETHING, even if she took it wrong, but she doubted that.

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

"So only meant half of it hey?"

"Yep" he said smiling

"And I have to guess which right?" He just nodded. "Ok then I guess..." she leant down a little and put a kiss on his lips. "Did I guess right", she asked.

"Absolutely", they started to kiss again, but this time they were both into it. The word I love you were formed in between each kiss.

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

"Hey look at Hodgins and Angela, it seems like they are very much enjoying each other's company", Brennan told Booth with a light laugh at the end.

"Oh good...that's great", that's what he said but not what he thought. Of course he was happy for the both of them he really was, but the only thing that really went through his head was 'Oh yeah, no one walks in on them when they're about to kiss. Totally unfair'.

Poor Booth.  
Ok so if you dont know the song its 'White Flag' by Dido. And if you havent seen the film clip for it, i beg of you go watch it. its my favorite for a reason I SWEAR. just watch it.  
ok so i have a thing for writing about things that are on my Ipod, probably cause i listen to them a lot i'm guessing

I really hope you like, i still have ideas for the next few chapters so i hope i can keep them coming.  
please please Review, looking forward to your feedback


	22. Chapter 22

Ok so sorry about that break the time literally flew by, i didnt even realise it had been two weeks since i last updated. So thanks for all the reviews, they are great. And that makes me really happy to know that a lot of people read this and as i said im sorry it was so long.

While dancing Cam could see Sweets' watch while his sleeves of his suit jacket lifted up with his arms while her spun her around. It was quickly approaching midnight and she had told Michelle that she would be home at the stroke of twelve, and seeing as it wasn't a school night who knew what could be going when she arrived back to her place.

"I got to go, it's getting late", Cam told Sweets as the current song came to an end, he then looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot, I told Daisy I wouldn't be out too late, I better be going too".

"Well that makes it easier then, at least I won't be leaving you alone".

They both headed towards the table, to collect their belongings. Cam picked up her bag and she started looking for her keys, only remembering that she wasn't going to find them.

"We came with them, my cars back at the Jeffersonian", she said pointing to the happy couples still dancing on the dance floor.

"That's not good; I don't want to disturb them".

"With any luck they'll get tired soon and head back for a drink or something like that".

"Here's hoping, but I doubt it".

Their luck seemed to take a positive direction upon seeing Angela leading Hodgins back while laughing, she really looked like she was having fun. Booth and Brennan followed closely behind.

"Why does it look like you guys are heading off?" Angela asked the two who were standing on the other side of the table.

"Because I have a 16 year old daughter to whom I told I would be home before midnight"

"A resemble excuse, and yours?" She directed at Sweets while pointing her finger.

"Oh...I told Daisy I wouldn't be home too late, and it is getting late".

"And the reason you haven't gone yet is because we all came together", it wasn't a question she knew that was the reason why they were still here instead of already on the road.

"Yes", Cam and Sweets said in time.

"Ok, well let me call the limo and tell it to pick us up".

"We could just call a cab and you guys could stay here, it's not that big of deal and you guys seem like you're not ready to leave yet", Cam suggested not want to put a damper on what had been a great evening.

"Well at the start of the night I told myself if one of us leaves we all leave, so it's fine" Angela said while reaching across the table to her bag and taking out her phone and called the limo company. "Ah hello, can we have our ride pick us up now, please.....yep....ok....thanks see you then", she place the phone back into the spot it was before and place her bag back on the table. "It's going to be here in about five minutes".

"Well we should go wait outside then", Booth said gesturing for his date to take the lead. "After you", He picked up their things and bet up with her.

They were followed closely behind by the other four people they came with.

The night sky was dark and the light on the outside of the hall lit up the path they walked of, the air was fresh and it truly was a beautiful night. They stood under the covered area while the waited, Hodgins arms around Angela and laughing like they had been before they found out just how far her wild ways had gotten her. Booth's palm of his hand which lay on the place which it had come to earn in the last few years of his and Brennan's partnership. Cam and Sweets had finally warmed up to each other it had taken about three years but they didn't seem awkward anymore which can always be a plus

Ok this chapter would be longer except i just had a really big fight with my mum and can't think straight at the moment so i just typed up the last few sentences and posted it for your enjoyment i hope you like it, sorry it wasnt that good im still getting into writing review i really need the pick me up.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry i dint update yesterday i went school supplies shopping with Mum and only got home at like 9pm and at, 10.30 there was a tv show i watch on so i watched it and seeing as its an hour long and i have to go to bed now at midnight i didnt have enough time to write a new chapter, so im sorry.

The Limo arrived not long after they were outside. It seemed like the one they had before, meaning Angela would have to sit on Hodgins' lap, but like before they didn't mind one bit.

The drive was short and sweet. Seeing as there was hardly any traffic on the roads at this time of night they reached the Jeffersonian in no time.

They all headed into the forensic lab and stopped at the stairs which allow you access to the platform. Cam headed straight to Brennan's office to collect her things and Sweets headed to Angela's to do the same. They were back in a matter of seconds meeting with the people they had just left.

"Well I better be getting back, thank you all for a wonderful night", Cam said to the group before her.

"Yeah tonight was totally awesome", came from the kid doctor.

"Okay well I should be going, I'll see you all on Monday", and with that Cam left knowing that she had around fifteen minutes to get home before her estimated time of arrival.

"Yeah I should be headed out to see whenever" and Sweets left behind Cam to get back to Daisy.

Booth just looked around at the other three people next to him wondering what to do now. "I guess it's time to go".

"Now what gives you that idea?" Angela questioned.

"Well its late, some of us have already left and I'm sure you and Hodgins want to make up for lost time", Booth said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes but with that being said follow me" Angela grabbed Brennan arm and dragged her away with the hope that the guys would follow quickly.

Not wanting to lose either of the women they loved so much, Hodgins and Booth quickly followed the Blue and Red figures which were ahead of them.

They went somewhere Booth had never been before, but he thought would probably be some sort of science which he had never heard of's department, he followed them up the stairs which led to another part he could not imagine. He knew the Jeffersonian was big but he thought he had nearly everywhere over the past five years he was obviously wrong.

He felt like he had been chasing after the two females for quite a while but in reality it was only three to four minutes. It was obvious to everyone else where they were going, even Brennan had actually taken the lead, which he found surprising seeing as he thought this was Angela's plan and maybe even Hodgins'.

They climbed another set of stairs, and ran for a little bit more, until they all finally stopped in front of a door which led to what looked like outside.

All three of them waited for Booth to catch up to them before they entered, much to Brennan's disgust.

"Where are we?" Booth asked once he did in fact arrive at the door.

"You'll see", Angela said. "I did it up a little".

She opened the door and let the others enter. It was a balcony but it was a lot bigger than the one Booth and Brennan were on earlier that evening, and at either end there were two tents which Booth assumed were meant to be slept in.

"Why haven't I ever been up here?" Booth asked.

"Bren only showed me is a few weeks ago, she had been keeping it secret for years".

"Not a secret just private" Brennan corrected.

"You knew about this place and didn't show me?" He seemed a little hurt by this but he was fine with it.

"I stumbled upon it when I was on a break; this was back before we started working together. The renovated it a few months ago".

"Stumbled upon it, how could you stumble upon this? It's took us five minutes to get her and we were running", Booth asked thinking stumbled wasn't exactly the right word to use in this instant.

"Well when I was an intern working here, before I was offered my position by Dr Goodman back in 2003, I had to do a lot of odd jobs sometimes, and on one of the jobs I found this. I thought it was really quiet and peaceful so I ate my lunch up here most days".

"Ok I can see how you might of stumbled upon it I guess". Accepting her answer he followed Angela to a blanket that was spread out on the ground.

I really hope you're liking it. Please review


	24. Chapter 24

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG i made it up to a hundres reviews i was soooooooo happy when i woke up this morning. Thankyou all who have reviewed.

"So what's all this then?" Booth asked pointing around to the tents.

"Well I didn't want the night to end with us all just going home, so Hodgins and I set this up, I wanted to go to somewhere like a beach house but I knew we wouldn't be leaving till late and time didn't really seem to be on side for that idea", Angela seemed sadden by that thought but she knew she had done well with what she had.

"So we're going to sleep here? I haven't got anything to sleep in", Booth said concerned.

"Your point?" Angela asked.

"A tux is probably very uncomfortable to sleep in", Booth said trying not to get agitated at the fact that she was trying to rile him up.

"I think Hodgins brought two pairs of pyjamas, I'm sure he won't mind you wearing one".

"No offence to Hodgins but he's a lot shorter than me and he probably has cockroaches and spiders all over them, so no thank you", everyone let out a small laugh.

"Well you still have your other clothes back in my office; won't they be okay to wear?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I guess but they're all the way back there and that's REALLY far", he sounded like he was a complaining child.

"Well I have to go back there to get my clothes", Brennan interjected.

"You knew this was happening?"

"No, I always have a spare outfit just in case I stay the night".

"Oh okay, well then I guess I'll go down, don't want you to be lonely".

"Ok Ange we'll be back in about ten to twenty minutes", and with that the two partners left by the door they came in through.

"Race you there", Brennan said once they left the balcony.

"That's not fair Bones, you know the way back a lot better than I do, once I get a head of you I'll get lost".

"Once you get a head of me?"

"Yeah, I'm faster and you're wearing heals".

To somehow prove a point Brennan bent down and started to undo her heals. Once they were off she held them together in together in her hand.

"Now you already know you're not faster than me, but if you really feel the need to prove it we're on equal ground so you ready".

"I always ready".

And with that they were off each running as fast as they could, Booth was having difficulty trying to get in front of Brennan, she was faster than he was, but he knew sometimes it was best to let her win things even at the expense of his dignity, but what was his dignity worth to him if he got lost in the maze in which he called the Jeffersonian.

"Okay okay you win", Booth said handing her the victory as they reached the part of the lab which he would describe as magic but to her was just science.

"I told you I was faster".

They both headed to the office which they had gotten changed in earlier that evening.

Booth would normally wear his track pants and a shirt to sleep but seeing as he did not have his trackies he would have to wear his boxers. Seeing as he had already been paraded around the lab in just his boxers, doing it again wasn't really high any his list of things he wanted to do, so he put on his top and jeans which were what he was wearing before he got into his tux.

Brennan went to her cupboard of where she kept anything that really didn't have anything to do with her work and took out the clothes she had decided to wear. She wore black track pants and a navy blue tank top, she preferred to dress comfortable especially whilst she slept.

They met up again at the platform and started to head back to where Angela and Jack would be waiting.

Again thankyou to all that have reviewed your the best.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok heres another chapter for all my lovely readers hope you like.

He brought his tux jacket just in case he or Bones got cold, but he suspected Bones might need it before he did, she was only wearing a tank top for the top half of her body unlike him who was wearing a normal T-shirt.

They again ran to the balcony it was really the only way you could get there unless you wanted to waste about a decade of your life.

Angela and Hodgins had gotten changed out of their formal wear and into more casual clothes. Angela wore nearly the exact thing as her best friend except her top was purple. Hodgins wore some sort of blue pyjama pants and white top.

When Brennan and Booth entered the balcony they could see Angela lying in Hodgins' lap next to a fir they must have started while they were gone.

"Are you allowed to have that?" Booth pointed at the fire.

"Yeah sure we are, anyway whose going to know?" Hodgins answered obviously not having cleared it with anyone.

Accepting his answer as good enough or at least until someone catches them if they even do get caught; he motioned for Bones to lead the way to the rug that was on the ground.

Booth sat next to her and knowing he really didn't need his jacket he neatly folded it and placed it on his side and out stretched his legs.

"Well I am absolutely starving", Booth announced.

"When are you not hungry?" Brennan asked.

"When you have your hands in all those gooey bodies and when we talk about cannibals, that both make me lose my appetite", thinking that he proved his point he looked very smug.

"You named two instances; there are 24 hours in a day".

"Fine but they turn me off eating for awhile, but can you really say you are not hungry?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it until now".

During their bickering neither had noticed Angela get up and come back with a few items.

Booth and Brennan quickly remembered that they weren't there alone so they turned back to the other two people sitting and just watching them. Getting embarrassed at being watched, Brennan put on a nervous smile which made Angela burst out laughing making Hodgins laugh also.

After their laughing fit, Angela passed Brennan and Booth each a Beer which she had carried over with her, she also handed one to Hodgins. Accepting the bottle the both opened the lid with a twist and took a quick sip.

"Thank you Angela, but what about some food?" Booth said hoping he would get a positive answer.

"I thought you would never ask", she answered holding up a pack of marshmallows, chocolate and a box of Graham crackers.

"S'mores!" Booth said excitedly. "I haven't had one of them since Parker and I went camping a year ago".

Angela just smiled at him; he was such a little kid at heart which she thought was really cute.

"Never had one", Brennan said and everyone seemed very surprised.

"What? Not even at Science camp?" Booth asked.

"I never went to Science camp, Dad never saw the point I wouldn't have learnt anything I didn't already know and seeing as he was a science teacher I think the experiments we did at home were far better than the amateur experiments they did at some camp", Booth seemed shocked that she had shared something from her childhood so openly especially seeing as she didn't seem sadden by it, it must of been one of the happy memories that couldn't make her sad.

"Okay seeing you haven't had a s'more before I think you should be the first to have one. Angela may I please have the ingredients", Angela quickly passed him a metal rod, a marshmallow, some chocolate and two crackers.

He was an expert at it; he quickly assembled it and handed it to his partner. "There you go Bones, one chocolate gooey delicious mess we normal people call a s'more", she rolled her eyes and thanked him.

She took a quick bit, all three sets of eyes eager to know what she thought. "It's good, I mean it's great. Thank you", she really seemed to enjoy it. She quickly gestured for everybody else to make their own.

Ok i have never had a S'more so all my info comes from the internet or from movies.  
Also i have no idea whay guys wear to bed seeing as i havent seen my dad in three years and before that i only saw him every Wednesday and every other weekend, since i was about five, so i grew up in a family of only girls cause i only got two sisters. so my bases on what Hodgins is wearing is based on what my i've seen my best friends brother wear to bed when im over at her house minus the stars on the pj bottoms.

as i said i hope you liked it.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry that i havent updated in sooooo long, but i really havent known what to write, nothing would come to me. And also year 10 gives you soooo much more homework then yr 9 ever did. Also I have a much bigger and better soacial life that i would really like to keep, especially seeing as i changed friends group this year, which was a really good move.**

**Like I said I'm sooo sorry about this.**

*MUST READ FIRST*  
I started writing this Chapter before the 100th episode so all the event that happened since then please dont put that into the events of this chapter.  
The group sat around the fire, just talking about things that had no real importance, but they were all having a good time so no one really minded. By now the whole packet of marshmallows was gone and Angela had taken to eating the chocolate on her own, the rest of the group were staring blankly at her.

"What? It's got to be eaten and if it's not it's just going to melt", Angela said slightly confused, and thought she needed to explain something even if she thought it was blindly obvious.

"That's okay Angela, but it be nice if you shared though I mean you can practically see Bones drooling over here", Booth replied.

"What? I am not!" Brennan exclaimed.

"I know Bones it was a joke. But hey can we still have some chocolate?"

Angela reluctantly broke off half what was rest of the block and passed the rest over to Booth for the partners to share.

Booth split it again, but it didn't break exactly in half. He hoped that Brennan wasn't watching and handed her over the smaller piece of the two.

Sadly for Booth his partner was watching him as he broke apart the piece of chocolate and as he saw the look in her eyes when she was handed the piece of chocolate he knew he had to hand over his piece.

Brennan smiled happily but refused to give the smaller bit back to him.

"Bones?" Brennan grinned wildly, and seeing as she really wanted the chocolate that was in her hands, she made sure Booth was watching and licked the smaller piece and then held the piece out for him to take.

"Why did you do that? Booth asked but slightly whined.

"Because this night is all about reliving memories from when we were in high school, and I felt like being childish".

Booth took the piece of chocolate that was lightly melting in Brennan's hand and replied "I don't mind it's not like we haven't share saliva before", he quickly ate the piece that was in his hands.

Angela heard what Booth had said and started to over react like Angela does.

"What are you talking about, shared saliva before, what did I miss? It wasn't tonight was it? Come on Spill".

The partners looked at each other wondering if they should tell the story or not. Booth didn't want to start so he let Brennan take the lead.

"Well Caroline blackmailed me into it, and really there is nothing left to tell".

"No Way! There has to be more then that", Angela said.

"Actually Ange there isn't, that's basically what happened" Booth replied.

"If that's true, then I really need to have a talk with Caroline, who knew she would be smarter than me!" Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing "Blackmail, why didn't I think of that?" she said in a small whisper that only Jack could hear which made him laugh.

"Well it is true, so you better believe it", Booth said.

"So you're saying that I have been trying to get you two together by trying to tell the clueless one she has to be open and just be lead by her heart, when Caroline just when do this or this will happen, so not fair".

"Yep", this time Brennan replied.

"I really need to take some pages out of Caroline's book, who would have known that she would have gotten you guys to kiss"

"Please don't Ange, I mean this is exactly why I didn't tell you cause I knew you would go crazy and want all the details" Brennan said with a pleading look in her eye for Angela to drop it.

"Hey I haven't gone crazy, and I'm not asking for details, but I'll stop for now if that's what you want".

"Yes please", both Booth and Brennan said at the same time.

**Okay so i started writing a new story with all the events that have happened up to the Season finale its called "Letters to My Friend" I really hope you read it cause im enjoying writing it.  
****Also another story I wrote called "Tears for Heaven" I am unsure if i want to keep writing it so if you could read it, its about 3 chapters, and tell me what you think of it and if i should keep writing it then so please please tell me what you think of it**

**I hope i can update as much as i used to.**

**Let me just say my MUSE IS BACK  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**So the block that i had on this story finally lifted. I really hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. The song in this is called 'Nothing compares' by Pixie Lott, i love her and all her songs so just check it out. Hope you enjoy.**

Angela rubbed her eyes and yawned, it had become really late, they had arrived at the Jeffersonian already quite late, and they had been talking for hours it had seemed, and both Angela and Hodgins were getting really tired.

Booth and Brennan were the exact opposite, they were wide awake, the whole night had exhilarated them, and they felt that they could stay awake for hours.

Again Angela yawned and she knew it was time for her to go to sleep. Hodgins saw this and he knew also. Although they didn't have work tomorrow, he stilled like waking up having a full 8 hours rest and wake up with lots of energy.

"Come on Ange, bed time", Hodgins insisted, already starting to get up from where they were both getting.

"Mmm huh..." Angela got up with him; her eyes were already mostly closed from the tiredness she was feeling.

"Goodnight", Brennan said.

"Yeah. See you in the morning", Booth replied.

"Night", Hodgins said as he guided Angela to the tent that they would sleep in the same bed together since the broke up.

"So, are you tired?" Booth asked.

"Surprisingly not", Brennan stated.

"Okay do you just want to stay up then?"

"Yeah that sounds good".

They sat next to the fire for around a half an hour just talking about anything and everything. Like always they were both opinionated and would always be on the side they thought was right, neither of them backed down to their side, no matter what the other said. The discussions weren't anything important, just like the things they talked about when they were on their way to a crime scene.

The conversations died down and a comfortable silence was between them. Brennan didn't mind, but after a while of no communication he started to want to do something.

"Hey Bones do you want to dance?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"You need music to dance, Booth, and I don't think it would be good if we woke up Angela and Hodgins".

"I got music, and I know it won't wake them up, Hodgins in snoring pretty loudly".

"Okay then".

Booth jumped up first and held his hand out for Brennan to take, and to his surprise she did. Then he grabbed his jacket and took Angela's IPod out of the inside pocket.

"Smart thinking, Booth".

"Thank you. May I have this dance please Bones?" She didn't reply in words just a small nod told him exactly what he wanted to know.

He untangled the headphones which were wrapped around the IPod. He placed one in Brennan's ear and the other in his own.

He selected a song that he thought would be perfect then press play. He held her at the waist and her arms found their way around his neck.

"_Walking down Brick Lane, feel the blue.  
Winds blowing lightly and I picture you.  
Sweet Sunday morning, with nothing to do.  
Love is like a dream, when it's just me and you._

Open my window, sing me a song.  
Baby can't you see that this is where I belong  
With your hand in my hand, still feel feel the love  
Really wish that we could go back to the way that it was.

They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you.

Sweet sunday morning, all by myself.  
Hard love what we've done, when with anyone else.  
Watch my mascara dripping down.  
Baby how did we end up like this? Where are you now?

They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you.

I'm running fast, as fast as I can, to get you back, just to get you back again.  
I can not wait, I can not wait, if we can be, we can be us again.  
I cry at night, cry at night, I'll cry for all the words, all the words I didn't say.  
Sweet Sundays, sweet Sundays.

They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you."

Brennan knew what the song meant; she knew who it was aimed at. She couldn't help what she was about to do. She stood a little on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips softly and then went back to standing normally.

"Thank you for tonight Booth, I'm glad it occurred", Booth was dumbfounded. Brennan had kissed him. The Bones he knew had kissed him. There was no blackmail at all. A little bit of alcohol but that had all worn off. He couldn't believe it, He didn't know how to react. He knew he should just act normal.

"Hey your welcome, anything for you, do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah I guess".

They again sat next to the fire. Booth looked at the watch on his left wrist, and saw that it was nearly 5.30; he didn't know it was that late, or early.

"So you kissed me?" Booth said which a charm smile plastered on his face.

"It was a thank you", Brennan replied.

Again they sat in silence. The sun started to rise and Brennan was the first to speak. "A year back Angela told me that a sunset is even more beautiful if you share it with somebody that you love; I wonder if the same exist for a sunrise".

Booth looked at her strangely until he replied "I guess you'll just have to wait and see".

The sky was full of reds and oranges it truly was one of the best sunsets that had been in D.C.

"This is the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen", Brennan stated.

"Yeah and I've seen my fair few of sunrises".

"Yes on dig sites we get up at the crack of dawn, and we usually see the sun rise, but none have ever looked like that, I guess what they say is true".

"Most definitely".

Booth thought for a minute, was this an admission of love? Did they both just tell the other that they loved them? He thought they did but wouldn't know for sure until Bones said something. But what if she didn't, what if she was waiting for him to speak first.

"Hey Bones.."

"Booth..." They both spoke at once, which made them laugh.

"You go", Booth offered.

"Oh, all I wanted to say was I think I'm in love with you, what did you want to say?" she asked quickly.

"I love you too, sums it up", he leaned into her and they started to kiss. It was as perfect as it could have been.

They both smiled as they broke apart. "So what does this mean?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know, how bout we talk about it later, I think we should just continue to watch the sunrise, and then I believe it's time for bed, what about you".

"That sounds good".

They both continued to watch the sunrise, but before it had finished Brennan had fallen asleep on Booths shoulder. He didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful, so he gently picked her up and walked over to the tent that was theirs. I place her carefully down, and hope she didn't wake, and then he lied down right beside her, like he had dreamed he would when their time would come.

**So that is the end.  
i hope you liked the journey that they were taken on.  
Please tell me what you thought.  
I hope it was a good ending.**

**Please review. xoxo**


End file.
